


Not a Person, Only a Thing

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir hates the parties at the Batiatus’ household. Not only does he have to bear witness to Romans taking his lover, he too must submit to their will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Person, Only a Thing

Nasir pulled on the soft, sheer purple pants Lucretia had given him to wear to the party her and her husband was hosting. The color scheme was gold and purple, and Nasir had those colors around his eyes and Naevia helped him braid ribbons into his hair, before he helped her do the same.

It was always the same. They would be dressed up, their assets on display for all to see and their bodies there for the Roman fucks to use and abuse. Taking the golden leaf from Naevia, he put it in his hair before standing straight and putting a wall up in his mind. His emotions did not matter that night. He was not a person, only a thing.

He, Naevia and the others slaves moved to gather trays with good and jars of wine before standing and waiting for the guests to arrive.

After the guests arrived and the gladiators came up from the ludus, Quintus announced that the guests could do as they please. It was to be a night of pleasures, and Nasir knew what he was expected to do.

He watched as a man walked up to Agron, his hands brushing over the gladiator’s chest and Nasir felt sick. He watched the man lead Agron away but didn’t see where when a man stepped in front of him, touching his chest.

Nasir resisted the urge to run away as the man’s hand moved lower. “Come,” The man said, tugging on the hem of Nasir’s pants.

He was led to one of the many beds made up for the occasion. He was pushed onto the bed and told to get on his hands and knees. He did as he was told, feeling his pants being tugged down. He was breached a few seconds later, pain blossoming through him. He, as well as many other slaves learned to prepare themselves before a party, but it was never enough.

The man grunted and thrust, his grubby hands digging into Nasir’s hips. Nasir made the mistake of looking up and could see Agron walking back to the line of gladiators, wiping at his mouth. Agron stopped when he saw Nasir and he could see the rage building in his lover’s eyes. Nasir closed his eyes and bowed his head, praying Agron would not do anything stupid.

The man behind him thrust a few more times before releasing inside of him. Once the man left, Nasir cleaned up and pulled his pants on again, before going back out. It wasn’t very long before another man picked him out. He was one of the most desired slaves at the Batiatus house.

By the time the party was over, Nasir had been fucked by seven different men and was sore all over. He only saw three men take Agron away, but didn't know the exact amount. He helped the other slaves clean up, and was about to turn in when Batiatus approached him. “Your gladiator asks for you. You may see him tonight.”

Nasir bowed his head. “Gratitude, Dominus.”

He made a stop at his room to change into something more comfortable before making his way into the ludus. When he arrived at the German brother’s room, he found Duro fast asleep while Agron was sitting against a wall, stabbing a stick into the ground over and over again.

Nasir shut the door and knelt before his gladiator. He hesitantly reached out and placed his hands on Agron’s knees and Agron hand stopped, but he didn’t look up at Nasir.

“Agron, I did not desire any of those men tonight,” Nasir whispered. “I only desire you.”

“As I only desire you.”

Nasir moved his hand to cup Agron’s cheek. “Take me to bed Agron, and make me forget those fucks.”

“You are sore, we both are.”

“It does not matter to me. I only wish to feel your arms around me and your cock inside of me.”

Agron finally looked up at Nasir. He was silent for a few minutes before leaning in and gently kissing Nasir. “One day, those fucks will pay for what they have done to you.”

Agron took him slowly that night, bringing him to the edge of release over and over again, making Nasir forget about everything but the man above him. It seemed like forever before pleasure finally won and he came with a scream of Agron’s name.

“Spartacus speaks of rebellion,” Agron whispered into his lover’s ear. “I would see you and Duro from this fucking place, and kill every Roman who has ever harmed us.”

Nasir’s eyes widened and he looked up at Agron. “Agron, if it goes wrong then we all die. If one slave rebels, all of them die.”

“I will not let anything happen to you,” Agron said. He pressed his lips to Nasir’s forehead. “I love you Nasir.”

Nasir smiled, having never hear Agron say those words to him. He pulled him in for another kiss and was breathless by the time they broke apart. "Take many Romans to the fucking afterlife."


End file.
